Looking After A Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories involving Constantine but also his human friend Matt, and the antics that ensue when you have Constantine around
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, this was also inspired by the video from the official Muppets YouTube involving Constantine wishing everybody a Merry Christmas, so one thing led to another in my head but hope you enjoy.**

 **This might become a series of stories involving Constantine and his friend Matt, who he hangs out with besides Deadly but in this first one, it's the holidays, so Constantine is hanging out with Matt because Kermit asked him to, plus Deadly is hanging out there too, so they meet.**

* * *

"Come to me, shiny ornaments off the tree!" a familiar Russian sounding voice said.

It belonged to none other than Constantine, master thief and the world's most dangerous frog who was hanging out with his human friend, Matt but was being his usual self, eyeing the ornaments on the holiday tree hearing footsteps hiding the ornaments under his hooded cloak, hearing footsteps.

"Hey, what happened to the tree, did you get grabby with the decorations?" Matt asked.

He noticed that Constantine's cloak looked a little big, seeing something peeking out, taking it out seeing it was one of the ornaments from his tree, making Constantine blush.

"You're lucky that it isn't Christmas Eve yet,or that Santa won't bring you gifts." Matt told him, putting the ornaments onto the tree again hoping that was the only mischief, that Constantine was planning tonight p,us he had made a video, uploaded it to YouTube without Matt seeing.

He was always hanging out with Matt, since Kermit had asked him to keep an eye on Constantine during the holidays, since Deadly was in his attic in the Vogel house so would not cause much trouble, moreso Constantine would get into trouble left alone.

"I like shiny things, and bling, remember?" Constantine to,d him.

"Yes I know, but keep it under control, alright, as Deadly is being really quiet." Matt said.

This made Constantine curious, as he heard stories about Deadly, but never met him so was going up into the attic, before Matt had the chance to stop him, hearing growl like snoring, climbing up there, seeing it looked like a house up here feeling how warm it was seeing a certain light blue scaled male asleep in a chair wearing a fardigan, plus saw a book on his face, making Constantine grin removing the book, seeing Deadly begin to stir.

"Huh, Imust've fallen asleep reading again, but hope I haven't been bothering Matt, with my noises." he muttered.

"Nope, he was yelling at me, because I tried swiping the tree ornaments." Constantine said making him surprised.

He remembered Matt saying, that Constantine was staying for the holidays, or Kermit had bugged him to, seeing the master thief looking around, curious as to why the Phantom of the Muppets was living here.

"Your cousin kicked me out of my attic home a while ago, and when Matt found out, he let me stay here, a dragon can't sleep on the streets-" Deadly told him, seeing Constantine curious.

"Deadly you alright, is a certain Bad Frog up there with you?" he heard Matt say.

"Yeah, he's up here, but it's alright." Deadly replied as they were coming down, since dinner was ready, but Deadly saw some of the Christmas tree ornaments not in the right places, guessing Constantine had did that, putting them back where they belonged making Matt grin knowing how organised the dragon male was seeing him setting the table.

Constantine was drinking soda but making noises, making Matt shake his head, plus Deadly gave the master thief a look, making Constantine wonder what was wrong.

"Just drink quietly, alright, Constant?" Matt said to him.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve morning, and both Deadly and Constantine were up, making pancakes for themselves, plus had made extra for Matt when he woke up, well Deadly was making the pancakes because there was no way he or Matt were going to let Constantine use the stove, knowing chaos or a fire would start making the master thief sigh.

"You're a dragon, don't you breathe fire, or set off the smoke alarms?" Constantine told him just as Matt walked in, smelling pancakes relieved that Deadly was cooking, because he trusted him, more than Constantine using his appliances.

"Merry Christmasyou two, as Christmas is tomorrow, you know?" Matt told them.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, Matt." Constantine muttered as they got it, because Santa always missed the gulag on Christmas Eve but he was helping Santa make up for that, along with Deadly plus the other day, he and Deadly had made cookies.

"Hey, maybe the man with the bag might surprise you, Constant." Matt told him."Maybe Matt, but I'm not hoping you know?" Constantind replied putting chocolate syrup on them making Deadly grin, knowing the mischievous male had a lot of energy, plus it was heavily snowing giving Matt an idea, because he knew that Constantine loved snow being from Siberia impressing Deadly.

Constantine was going outside after eating breakfast, surprising Deadly because he thought that being from Siberia, Constantine would be used to seeing snow, plus Matt hoped that the master thief wouldn't catch cold hearing his and Deadly's phones go off answering but Deadly had to go tend to Piggy, which Matt got hearing snowballs hit the Windows.

"Oh hey Matt, I'm just having snow fun, but where's Deadly going?" Constantine said to him.

"He had an errand to do, and good you're having fun, as it's a good outlet, for your energy." Matt told him.

He was letting him be, going back inside, wrapping gifts, knowing tomorrow would be fun, excited to see Constantine and Deadly's reactions when they saw that Santa had indeed visited the house, humming to himself almost done so would wait until later after he got Constantine to sleep so would make him hot chocolate, as that might make him sleepy enough, to go to bed.

He noticed that it was getting colder outside, after going to check on Constantine, so was bringing him inside, even though he was not very happy about that, as he was having fun, so was seeing him drink eggnog with brandy in it as Matt knew he liked cocktails from what Kermit had told him, so hoped that the holidays would go well, but heard him chuckling doing impressions.

"Yep, Kermit told me about this, which is funny, you know?" Matt told him seeing aConstantine grin with pride at that, because he knew people enjoyed his impressions hoping Christmas would go well, since on Christmas Eve in the gulag, he and the others would sing holiday songs along with telling stories but having fun, so he would miss that this year giving aMatt ideas.

"What're you planning, Matt?" Constantine asked, seeing him smirk.

"Nothing, so don't worry, alright?" Matt replied to him, seeing a text from Deadly, saying he would be back really, really late making Matt get it, but this might be a good thing, and ordering in because he did not feel like cooking besides the fact it was Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, Deadly has to deal with my cousin, besides diva pig, you know?" Constantine told him.

"Yeah, but we can hang out, you know?" Matt told him, seeing him amused, seeing the stockings hung by the chimney including ones for him and Deadly, making Matt grin because it was cute, seeing him watching the Grinch, as that special fitted with the master thief hoping that Constantine would never try, to stealChristmas.

"Yeah, Kermit would flip out, plus Nadya would blow a fuse, if I tried that." Constantine said to him, while they were on the couch.

Later around midnight, Constantine was still awake, so Matt was making hot chocolate so that Constantine would go to sleep so was adding mini marshmallows into the mug, seeing the master thief drinking up enjoying it, feeling a little sleepy from all the snow fun from earlier, zoning out making Matt grin taking Constantine to his room tucking him into bed.

That later morning, Constantine began to stir, realising it was Christmas morning, rubbing sleep from his eyes going downstairs to see if maybe Santa had put stuff either in his stocking or under the tree, like Matt had been saying tne last few days to him and Deadly even though Matt was not awake yet.

"Whoa there, we have to wait, until Matt wakes up' before we can open gifts, alright?" Deadly said, drinking coffee plus had put a protection spell on the tree and the gifts so that Constantine would not be tempted to open any gifts, before Matt woke up which made the master thief annoyed.

"Alright, I'll wait, but surprised that Santa left gifts, you know?" Constantine told him.

After a while, Matt woke up going downstairs, seeing both Constantine and Deadly up, so we're opening gifts impressing Constantine and Deadly since Santa stiffed them when it came to Christmas morning, making Matt chuckle, saying that Santa must have cut them slack this year seeing Deadly agree, grinning like a Chesire cat.


	2. Ringing In The New Year

"What're you up to, Constant if you bought fireworks?" Matt asked.

"He-lo it's nearly New Year's, everybody uses fireworks this time, don't worry I'll be careful." Constantine replied to him making Matt not so sure, guessing the master thief wanted to ring in the new year.

It was now New Year's Eve, so Constantine knew that people and Muppets celebrated the New Year by using fireworks making Constantine grin, hoping that Kermit would not ruin his fun, making Matt get it.

"As long as you're not using them in a heist, or pranks, he won't do that." Matt told him.

It was mid-morning plus Matt had went to the store, which had involved Constantine and Deadly racing each other, using trolley carts, which had been intresting, almost getting them kicked out of that store, knowing Constantine had just tried to spice up grocery shopping, which impressed him.

"We're having an New Year's Eve party, please don't get too carried away, alright Constant?" Matt said seeing Constantine sigh, shaking his head because he got bored easily, which Matt got along with Kermit so trying to find a way, to channel the master thief's energy.

Constantine saw Deadly wearing a tux with a top hat, knowing he was getting ready for the party, wondering why he liked parties making Matt get it, because Constantine would rather be causing mischief, or heisting than being at a party, but was letting him be and was letting Deadly help him.

"You're not bothered, that a certain thief might cause antics, Matt?" he asked him.

"Deadly he can't help it, plus he gets shy around new people, like you." Matt told hi, making the light blue scaled dragon male sigh using his magic, to help get the house ready for the party, guessing a certain thief might stay away from the party.

"Maybe we should help him out, with his social skills, you know?" Matt to,d him.

While that was happening, Constantine was hiding out in the attic, knowing a certain dragon would not mind, as he would be at that party so he could just hide here, until the party was over sighing reading.

* * *

"Constantine where are you, the party's starting!" Matt heard Deadly saying.

"Wait, you can't find him which is weird, but he must be hiding, you know?" Matt told him, as they were going to greet guests, but Deadly looking at the attic had a feeling a certain thief was up there, sighing.

Matt wondered what was on his mind as they were having fun, hearing him say, that a certain thief might be in the attic making him get it, knowing Constantine loved yagerbombs, so using that to get him to come down from hiding.

The smell of the cocktail was making Constantine very excited as he came out of hiding, seeing Matt with a glass in his hand, seeing he had brought it for him, making a grin cross his face.

"Spasiba, as I love yagerbombs comrade." Constantine said to him.

"Why're you up here, as a party is going on, and you don't want to go?" Matt said.

"You know what I'm like around otjers, plus I don't want to ruin your party." he replied making Matt get it, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, which surprised Constantine, because he was not used to hugs hearing him say that he would not ruin the party making Constantine get it, coming down impressing Deadly who was drinking wine.

Before midnight, everybody was counting down and as the clock struck midnight, excitement surged through the house, making Constantine chuckle as an new year had begun hoping that it would be a good one for him.


	3. Jewel Chasing

It was the New Year, but Constantine had gotten a letter from his mischievous daughter, Sneaker saying there was a hidden jewel mine in the mine network under the gulag, making him very excited deciding to go not caring if Matt knew, not where jewels and treasure to find.

 _Besides I'll come back with a lot of jewels, he'll cool down._

After getting onto a plane, he arrived in Siberia, plus had sent word to Sneaker, he was coming and not to tell Nadya because she would tell Kermit and he could not deal with his cousin lecturing him.

"Alright you're here, let's go fibd jewels and not share with anybody!" Sneaker said making him grin, going into the mine network, so had brought his gear and a helmet with a light, so he and Sneaker could find their way unaware that Matt had woken up, to find that he wasn't there rolling his eyes

"Found it, let's see Matt or Kermit frog pull this off!" he said.

"Who's Matt dad, is he holding you hostage?" Sneaker asked, as they were filling sacks with jewels and doubloons, only Constantine was very tempted to tell her, tnat Matt was keeping him as a hostage, to see what his little thief would do to him chuckling.

"He's somebody you don't need to worry about sweetie fly, but it's good being with you, plus you've grown since last time I saw you." he replied while they were leaving, keeping the location of the Jewel mine a secret, between them.

They were having fun in the snow, but bonding, because he missed her so much hoping nobody had to,d Matt, just having fun now hoping things would go well.

.

* * *

Matt had indeed woken up and realised that Constantine was not in the house, going up to the attic seeing that Deadly was sleeping, not seeing a certain master thief there, calling Kermit, unaware Constantine was in Siberia treasure hunting seeing something online about this making him surprised, that Constantine had flew halfway across the world for jewels.

"When he gets back, we're so having a talk, about this kind of stuff, as we are friends, or I thought we were." Matt said while making breakfast, plus Deadly wondered what had Matt in a stir, hearing him tell making the dragon male surprised yet secretly impressed that Constantine had did this.

A few days later, Constantine was back, plus hiding the jewels in his closet, but tired from travelling making Matt sigh, because he would plan what he was going to say, before yelling at Constantine for running off and not telling where he was going.

"Maybe he was just bored, Matt, plus he is a legend in his art." Deadly pointed out making Matt sigh as he had a point, hoping Kermit did not know or he might flip out, as he'd trusted him to look out for Constantine making Deadly guess that Constantine had been cooped up, so had just left to get some space.

When Constantine woke up later, he guessed that Matt figured out, that he had left explaining himself, leaving out the part about the Jewel mine since less was more in his opinion, knowing he was in hot water, seeing Deadly nod knowing that Matt would not let him leave the house for a while, seeing Constantine not caring.

"I am master thief, not tadpole, Matt." Constantine said going to make coffee making Deadly grin.

"Besides I'm just rotten to the core, you know?" Constantine replied to him, making Matt frown hearing Constantine talk about himself that way.


	4. Coming Down With The Flu

"Why did you do this, Constant, as I can handle myself!" Matt said.

"I was helping you out, youknow, as you're my friend?" Constantine replied.

"I guess you have a point, but you have to ask to use the camera, alright?" Matt said.

Apparently a certain Bad Frog had decided to make his own videos, and after seeijg comments on a video Matthadmade with Kermit, he had made a video talking about that, and up,oaded it which Deadly had shown him, making Matt sigh.

"Oh come on, let them be mad, as I am not afraid to speak my mind, p,us they were asking for it!" Constantine replied making Mattgrin a little since the master thief had a point deciding maybe letting him do things like this might be a good thing, instead of the usual antics, and he loved commenting on videos making Constantine impressed, hoping nobody was that mad at Matt.

Deadly had just gotten back from a certain studio, saying that Kermit had seen a certain video, making Constantine grin because he did not care if he got in trouble, he was a madter thief making Deadly get it, hearing him sneeze which amused the master thief.

"Constant you alright, you're not coming down with something, or that flu we heard about?" Matt asked hearing Constantine snort.

"I'm fine Matt, don't worry, I can take care of myself." Constantine said, which Matt was not buying.

Inside of him, germs had wormed their way into him, planning to make him sick with that flu that was going around, already starting to make the master thief feel disgusting on the inside, as his nose was beginning to get stuffed up which Matt was hearing and seeing.

"Maybe you should rest, as I think you're getting something, you know?" Matt pointed out seeing him be stubborn, as normal and would not admit it until he was pretty sick, seeing mucus dripping from his nose, blowing into tissues which made both Matt and Deadly exchange a look knowing that he did indeed have the flu, so would take care of him.

* * *

"Ummm, Matt somebody doesn't feel so hot, you'd better get in here!" Deadly said.

"Uhhh..." Constantine mumbled hiding under his blanket just as Matt walked in.

He saw that Constantine was dosed up heavily, but was putting an ice pack on his head, to try and bring down the high temperature that Constantine was feeling, because of the flu so letting him rest, frowning, knowing Kermit would have a cow if he knew that Constantine was sick.

"Just let me help, as you have that flu, so you're feeling out of sorts." Matt told him.

Constantine was not in the mood, plus feeling like he was hit by a truck, feeling his pet turtle, Hector nuzzle him, surprising Deadly, but Matt got it because the master thief thought, he just annoyed everybody so did not want help.

"You might be a thief, and brave, yet we're family and friends, so friends take care of each other." Matt told him.

"Fine, but I hate being stuck in bed, you know?" Constantine replied seeing Matt wearing a doctor's mask, so he would not get sick, from catching Constantine's germs.


End file.
